fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HankGuideDude/Hia-logue 3 - Through the tests and the tasks
I have officially returned! Okay, maybe not fully... but even in this short span of roughly a month, things happened a lot. Anyhow: __TOC__ I seemed to have noticed a nice curve of activity and even some idea revivals that I probably should've noticed by now. Some things I've missed but that's alright, I'll see what needs to be said and the like. Because of my birthday, I got an SSD and shall attempt to backup and re-sort the current projects, and even post my very own "Sanctuary", that is where my "cloud" is and can download stuff that I wouldn't normally upload here! Just bear in mind that is still WIP. Speaking of WIP, here is a rather condensed list of things I should, have to, and will be, completing here (not in order). Categorized between my conceptualization of The Three Categories, as well as some other things: Current Taskflow as of 09:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) FREE .................... CAN LISTEN .................... VERY CLUTTERED ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Summer holidays are in! I promised I need to clean this wiki up by taking the archives and list them into each article. My curse of being a total right-snob... The updated edition is in Hia-logue 3.999 Ideas *'Re-sort all stage series (in a nice templates, too) - Template base is complete and left for some fixes. Check that out.' **'The Mars Series - Lending a martian hand. Slowed down due to lack of will/idea/hand' **The Moon Series - Rebooting and rewriting. *Compo items - Slight re-sort, still. *Powder game - Each element gets its own article. Under this guy's care. Check later. *Create the Predator class' weapons - Finally, along with the redlink stats (completely revamped) **Possibly rewriting that old class of mine - Seems to be at work subsiding the master-chart. COMPLETE **Cyborg and Mechanic classes - Shall subside these for later when I feel up to them, as school is restarting soon. The chart still needs to be completed (pr at the very least ready to publish). **Aid in the development of this "death" class - Perhaps he thought of something that I couldn't? *Update the Master-Chart (palettes, ABC classes, woohoo). **Perhaps for each class, they would have a snippet of themselves in action (no, not a full sized -rific, but a satiable mini-rific that would at least get the concept of such classes). **'The Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons article will have to be filled in accordingly, as well as Ideas for Stick Ranger Classes'. *Expand Samuel17's weather idea - Using a -rific to demonstrate the Weather UI. Not that hard to setup, but will be revisited for a later date. *Restore the king's versions of art back due to inactivity demand - Done for the most part (at least where I am in terms of rewrites). Pets *The pets - Stats and funny stuff - Could send these to the Fan-Ball Museum when I get to the "Emptification" step of my to-dos. **Stats for Marub. Thank you, open road. **I've got no problem to fill in the stats for the missing, but I need to find the time and mustering enough to look through the notebook to find them. ***If there will be another open road event for me, I'd remember to do that. *Add the Car Ticket in my Vault - I'm so incomplete.... Stories *'Updating SFANB - Resting again. They've called me, so it shall be done. Still in-progress, but slower than normal.' *Write the story arc that I've never dared to put on here via blog - I had a nice theory that I've seem to have hidden that in my mind... where is that? I hope that's the correct one I thought of. **And with that, comes the mind-bending conflicts with my story arcs (e.g. Bizarro, SFANB...), that I have ideas for those, but can't be put here and then abandoned. The cloud will cover it up for me, if nothing else. *Conceptualize BroLeadDuke - Waiting for my mind to be cleared amidst the classes rehab, and getting free time in the wild is easier said than imagined. Don'izzle! **Would have to make a folder dedicated for art in my Sanctuary, and not to upload here unless to be used for "concept art". There is, and I'll probably plan on simple-coloring BLD (unless someone beats me to it, so go ahead.) Triple fix'd! Maintenance Things that are Wiki-centric and important not just for me. High-priority for the most part. *The Medieval Monobook I keep holding it off-head - Possibly involving the Creation Trio, but not really up to it at present..? Thank you, present! *Indirectly? restart the pets' biz. Checking, then confiscating. *Rename the "Circles" back to "Roundheads" (not a problem for the Find&Replace Firefox add-on) Someone else is moderating this. Cheers! *Learn more about these "Hasbeen" tags - To me it shows up as "Hasbeen" for every admin (except ZX the Founder), nullifying this thing and not sure about that thing. Guess this will be abandoned until the issue is resolved, either by us or Wikia. *lrn2category - Sort out the category hierarchy. (Category:Ideas, for example) *Help out a little with the Main page - Coding, presentation and features, right? **Using the wonderful and tags. *The Fan-Ball World Map update - I'll be sure to fix any color anomaly I come across, as it is all would be done on a fresh new map. Somebody else is doing that. Cheers 2! Done until further notice. *For the Martian enemies, find out through the coding a way to be able to have custom colors in there to there using these two (preferably; as it is about the EXP chart, so only Ivan CCXLVII might solve that problem). *"Oh man...." - Transparent projectile and enemy to projectile list overhaul - Will be performed silently, but not now. Miscellaneous Stuff that would benefit me for reasons. Low-priority tasks. *Reduce file losses during the formatting. *The QR code on my avatar is where the "sanctuary" will be. I'll have to think of slapping that in there some time. (It's now a link; try to find it :3) It's still there.. *Ask Ivan (the 247th) to configure the 3-digit level problem and other things a guru might do. I did it! *Make my own Sandbox - So I can test my mad codes without any annoying gruff, like that for instance. Here. *Game on - Especially Motherload Unlimited, at least the first one. I will be doing army stuff later, so there won't be any time for any games, unfortunately. ---- *And the list goes on and on. (Will still write a journal entry during the week) Good work, past-me. Now figure out time management.... During this week I may "try" to regain some composure and continue migrating the idea pages 24/7! and get a healthy balance of sleep. In July, it begins! *And don't worry, DMS, I haven't forgotten about your "gift" or your (18th?) birthday on the manner. I'll just have to see if I can continue to work on it before it gets too hot.. Done! Oh, and 625 is another army interview. Joy/Oy. Oh no.... Well, see you in a bit! My head is full, Homestuck included. Category:Blog posts